1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fish tank decor assembly that is magnetically held into place within a fish tank or aquarium.
2. Description of Related Art
Fish tanks or aquariums are used to house water plants or animals and typically are used to store pet fish. Although other sea dwelling types of animals may be placed in a fish tank, typically fish are placed in the tank as a pet for the owner. Fish tanks vary in size and may be a bowl shaped fish tank or typically a cuboid tank. In addition to sea plants or animals, many times individuals place other decorative pieces within the fish tank to create a decorative environment for viewing of the fish within the tank. Further, fish within the tank may enjoy maneuvering around the decor while dwelling within the tank. Many times the individuals place the decor within the fish tank or aquarium through the use of adhesive paper or suction cups, which adhere to the bottom surface or sides of the aquarium. These methods of insertion and adhesion of the decorative accessories many times require constant replacement or maintenance to ensure that the pieces remain stable and attractive while within the fish tank.
Consequently, it would be advantageous to have a decor assembly that utilizes a alternative method to stabilize and secure fish tank decor within the tank that require less maintenance than the traditional methods of placement and securing decor within a fish tank. Further, it would be advantageous to have such a system or device that may magnetically secure the decor assembly within the fish tank and, therefore, provide an effective means to place a decorative assembly within the fish tank.